


Feral Wolves - One-Shot

by FallenWolf22



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenWolf22/pseuds/FallenWolf22
Summary: Scarlett a child abandoned by her mother at the age of two, not long after that she was found by a pack of wolves, being raised by them. She was also a mutant, being able to shift to a dog-like creature. Four years passed with some report’s of both her dog-like creature and her child form, not long after the avengers where called in.





	Feral Wolves - One-Shot

Fandom: The Avengers

Word Count: 729

Listening Too: Sir Spooks: Uploads  
Drinking: Water  
Location: Salt Lake City, Utah  
Playing: Sims 2: Castaway DS

Relationship: Child!Oc x Platonic!Avengers

Characters: Child!Oc, Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Bucky Barnes, Bruce Banner

Summary: Scarlett a child abandoned by her mother at the age of two, not long after that she was found by a pack of wolves, being raised by them. She was also a mutant, being able to shift to a dog-like creature. Four years passed with some report’s of both her dog-like creature and her child form, not long after the avengers where called in.

 

 

“Why did you call us in Director?” A Male voice asked

“Have any of you been watching the news lately?” The Director said as he looked at the group surrounding the round table.

“Not as of late.” A female voice piped up as she looked at The Director.

“Here’s why.” The Director stated as he pulled up a video, and pressed play.

_[Video]_

_“What is that things?”_

_“I don’t know Michael, but it’s not normal.”_

_The camera pointed towards a black shape that looked to be the size of a full grown male brown bear, or maybe the size of a jeep before the camera started to shake as the creature turned its head at the sound of a twig breaking, the creature’s face resembled that of almost like a dog but its pupils were spilt and had an eerie glow to them, it’s body was that almost like a lion but had muscle to it, and the tail well it had two one was like a monkey’s, and the second one was that of a lion’s._

_“Don’t move, Michael.” Commanded the other male that was next to the man who was holding the camera’s name was Michael._

_“I’ll try not too Chris.” Michael whispered, the camera had a hard time picking up his words._

_The creature cocked it’s head as it watched the two men, before taking steps towards the two before starting too pant. Both men started to take steps back as the dog-like creature followed after their steps easily, before Michael and Chris started to panic before turning around and running like a bat out of hell, as they were running back the way they had come, the camera would catch glimpses of the creature running after them, before Michael tripped over a tree root and lost his grip on the camera, which rolled a few meters away and landed upside down catching sight of Michael on the ground, then with Chris entering the frame, pulling Michael up in a panic, “get up, get up. It’s coming closer!”_

_Michael let out a yelp as he was hauled up, “I have to get the camera!”_

_“You don’t unless you want to die!” Chris yelled at Michael before both disappeared from the camera’s view and the dog-like creature entered into the frame, panting but also whining, it stopped running after the men when it noticed the camera and walked over too it sniffing at it and pawed at it jostling it before sitting down and shifting to a female child form that looked no older then six years old and wearing a tattered shirt and shorts, her hair looked to waist length, ratted and tangled with twigs and leaves. Her skin was covered in dirt, her nails were long and formed a point at the tips, she came close to the camera, leaning down and sniffing before letting out a bark which sounded like a wolf would make when it wanted to play._

_The girl backed away for a moment, crouched down before pouncing at the camera expecting it to play, but when it didn’t she let out a bark-whine, before a howl sounded through the air, which made the girl perk up at the sound, before she leaned back onto her heels and onto her hands letting her nail like claws press into the dirt, she leaned her head back and let out a wolf like howl, before turning around seeing two wolves com out of the brush yipping at her and nipping, their behaviour showing farmility. The wolf-girl barking back a the two wolves and started to follow them, before the video camera started showing a low battery symbol as the wolves and the girl disappeared from the frame._

_[ Video Ended ]_

“This was taken three days ago in the Canadian Rocky Mountains. This isn’t the first sighting of the child, but the first footage of her.” Director Fury said looking at the group.

“What is she?” A Man with a glass of whiskey asked.

“ A mutant, a shape-shifting one.”

“Have you tried to get her or the X-Men?” Another man asked, who was sitting next to the women with orange hair.

“The X-Men have tried but she is also very difficult to find. We are going to, and that why I’ve called you all here. You four are going to find her and bring her in.”


End file.
